Simple and Clean
by rhapsodythewise
Summary: Chapter 7: The Climax! SoraRiku. The last chappie is the full song and explanations. Sora proposes to Kairi a week before Riku comes back. He comes back to finally face the music and come to terms with a memory long forgotten
1. Paopu

Simple and Clean

Simple and Clean

Music by Utada Hikaru (Who doesn't love her?)

Story by Skyfallen (Who doesn't hate her? lol)

Story: Okay, it's not exactly a song fic if it's based on the song; the story, the title, the background, the plot, everything, but never really relating back to the song (okay, maybe once or twice, but seriously). It's more like a new brand, a cross between a song and a regular fic. I think I'll call it an inspiration fic (making a fic by an inspiration of something other than your ideas) Basically, Sora and Kairi are getting married and Riku takes this opportunity to come back once again due to a promise that he made long ago. Also, it flashes from present to past a lot so bare with me. Um, I like it. Coupling: Sora/Riku... it's the only one I think I'll ever write for KH, because I see them as the best couple in the game. Don't get me wrong, I respect and love those that may think otherwise, but no flames on the subject. They will only make you mad, instead of me, who will be rather happy when I use them to toast marshmallows. Genre: uh. Romance and Humor... lost of humor... and fluffiness... and humor... it gets a bit dark on some points and a little dramatic, but I like the humour (with the -our...) so grin and bare it. Disclaimer: I am currently trying to buy Riku, but I have been rejected many many times over. I tried to get Sora, but to no avail. Squaresoft and Disney believe that if anyone else but them own their characters, I will be mobbed by many otakus, most of them girls. So, these companies are not giving me these rights out of my own health. Then again, who knows what I would do with them... maybe for Sora and Riku's health as well. (grins) And I try to play... nice.

Chapter One: Paopu

Twenty-year-old Sora grasped Kairi's hand as they walked from their apartment in Traverse Town. He fingered the wedding ring she sported on her left hand, a small smile coming to his face. The proposal to the girl he loved had happened only a week ago when the two of them were walking, much like they were now, to the Third District. She sat on the bench, he got down on one knee and he proposed with a ring. It was a simple as that. She accepted, of course, but she still was a little surprised at the action. 

The two of them entered the First District from the Third and walked toward the stairs. Leon and Aerith had wanted them to come and see something. But they had no idea what. Leon and Aerith were at the little cafe at the bottom of the stairs. They waved the couple over. 

"So, what did you want us to see?" Sora asked, his usual smile on his face. He helped Kairi into her seat and sat down next to her, slipping his hand into hers again. 

The two final fantasy characters looked at each other.

"We want you to meet someone." Squall said.

"Really, who?" Kairi asked. They exchanged looks again. Aerith paused before continuing.

"Yuffie's bringing them. You'll see." 

"I hope they're nice." she mused. It had been so long since they had left the island. When they were sixteen, they went back to Destiny Islands, in hopes of seeing Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, but they were no where to be found. Squall said that Selphie must have found a way to get back to the Planet and the others were in Otherworld. When he was asked to explain, he dropped the subject, as did Yuffie and Aerith. 

"Come here, silly!" Yuffie called from the bottom of the stairs. Someone was descending the steps slowly, cringing at Yuffie's demanding voice. This someone wore a black turtleneck with no sleeves and black pants. This person had long, silver hair that reached their shoulders. This person had eyes that the sea envied. He was the second person to claim the title one-winged angel. But he was the first person to claim Sora's heart. 

Sora felt his heart pump in his ribcage, as if it was trying to free itself from its prison. _'He wasn't suppose to come back_.' His hand betrayed his mind and slipped out of Kairi's hand. 

Kairi sprung from her chair as the young silver-haired prince of darkness descended the last step. "Riku!" she said, and charged over to her friend.

He enveloped her with open arms, a smile toying with his lips. "Hello, Kairi." he said, laughing at her antics. "You haven't changed much, have you?" Except for the inch of new hair on her head and the added height, Kairi was just as bouncy as ever. 

"I'm so happy you came back!" Kairi squealed. 

He averted his attention to the brown-haired young man in the chair, watching him carefully with sky blue eyes. "Me too." 

Mesmerized by the icy aquamarine eyes, Sora began to recall what happened in the past.

_Flashback_ 

"I dare you," Kairi smirked. 

Sora and Riku watched in shock at the petite redhead in front of them. She was presenting them with an offer that could be easily regarded as crazy. 

"Let me get this straight." Sora blinked, "You want us to share a paopu?" 

She looked at them in wonder, "Yeah." 

"Me and Sora?" Riku asked, in disbelief. 

"Yeah..." she raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" 

The three of them where standing by the raft that was prepared to transport them tomorrow. Kairi held a paopu fruit in her hand, twirling it between her fingers. She looked at the boys, a slight grin on her face. If she managed to do this, Selphie would be losing a bet. 

"Why?" Sora asked. 

"Well," Kairi began to fish for ideas, "because... we're going away for a while and you guys might be ... separated?" The last part of her sentence came as a question, causing the boys to eye her closely. 

"Then why don't we all share a paopu?" Riku questioned. 

Sora thought for a moment. "Or we just share one with you." 

Riku glanced at Sora with a small glare. Just what was he getting at? 

"Er..." Kairi was reaching to the ends of the earth, "Uh... are you scared?" 

Both boys looked appalled, "At what?" They said in unison. 

Kairi found their weakness. Pride. "At spending the rest of destiny together." 

"That's something to fear." Riku joked. 

Sora swallowed. "All of fate?" 

"Yeah, but we all know that you guys are chicken, so I'll be moving along." she barely got past them before Riku grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. 

"I'm not scared." he said. 

"I'm calling your bluff." she said, now firmly holding the paopu. 

Riku snatched it from her hand and broke it in half. He offered it to Sora, who inhaled sharply and flinched back. Riku smirked at his childish antics. "What have you got to lose?" 

"Spending the rest of my life with you isn't so appealing, Riku." he joked. 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "It isn't?" 

Sora felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He bit his lip. 

"Of course, you could just be scared." Kairi piped up.

Sora had forgotten that she was there. He glared at her and then focused his attention back to Riku, who's smirk became more and more dangerous by the second. 

"Oh, fine!" he stretched over to take the other half of the yellow fruit from his tomodachi. But before he could pull his hand back, Riku clasped his gloved one over it. 

"You know, you really don't have to do this if you're so uncomfortable." he said, the devilish smirk lost from his smile and replaced by a concerned face... who just happened to be a hottie. Sora felt himself tremble in Riku's grasp. _'Naive to a fault_,' Riku watched as he silently pulled out of his clutching hand. _'He won't know what's happening, but when he does, he won't admit it_.' 

The two of them placed the piece of fruit to their lips and stared at the other. Wordlessly, the friends placed the paopu into their mouths.  Satisfied, Kairi went to go tell Selphie about the end results leaving the two boys to themselves. Destiny would probably have a field day playing with them.

_About two hours later... _

Riku watched his brown-haired angel out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what he was thinking and quite frankly he didn't care. Just as long as he could sit next to him on the dock, their fingers lazily touching each other. Such a naive boy was Sora, not even noticing how they sat next to each other. As innocent as it may seem, the thoughts in Riku's head were everything but. It was peaceful, almost simple, peaking glances at his little love that didn't know that he was his. But Sora was, whether he knew it or not. 

The silver-haired adolescent and his prey watched the slight rocking of the serene waves that crashed on the edge of the dock and the sunset that through wild colors into Riku's reflective hair. They had been that way for three-quarters an hour, not talking, just capturing the moment one day before they were to depart for worlds unknown. 

"Sora." he whispered. 

Sora turned his head and raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at Riku's profile. "Yes?" 

He looked towards him, a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks. He hadn't meant for him to hear him. Big, blue eyes stared up at Riku with curiosity. Sora's eyes we're the cause of the sky's jealousy. He was why the sun was setting, so that the sky could hide and recuperate, hoping to come back with a bluer, prettier color.

Riku forced himself to look away, "Nothing," he mumbled, doing everything in his power to not grab his little love. Friendship was one thing. The saying went that you can never have enough friends. But he didn't want friendship, he wanted love. A love that only Sora could give him. Unfortunately, Sora was completely oblivious to Riku's longing. A longing that was eating at his heart. _'One day_,' he thought, _'One of two things are going to kill me. My insecurities or Sora's loving friendship_.' 

Sora cocked his head to the side. Riku had been his best friend for a long time. He was keeping something from him, "What?" 

Riku turned again, his eyes now showing pain. He smiled slightly but his face didn't reveal any signs of happiness. "I've kept it in for so long, Sora. " 

"What are you talking about?" It was odd, the face that Riku was making. Sora was sure that he was contemplating what to say next, but he had never seen Riku hesitate before. It definitely changed something about him. 

"This... isn't that simple, Sora." Riku looked out into the falling sun and lazy waves. 

"It can be," Sora smiled a bit, "If you want it to be." 

He looked at him, his lips twitching to smile. "No, I don't think life is quite that simple." 

Sora frowned, a troubled expression entering his usually carefree face. "What do you mean?"

Riku paused for a moment, the dangerous mask appearing on his features. He reached for Sora's hand, delicately massaging his fingers with his thumb and leaned into his ear, his breath caressing the side of Sora's head. "When we are older you'll understand what I meant."

The base of his voice tickled Sora's ear and he found himself blushing at Riku's motions. He let his mouth trace up the side of Sora's face until his hair brushed Sora's forehead. He stopped for a minute and looked into his little love's eyes, waiting for a sign for him to go on or to stop. Two tentative arms wrapped themselves around Riku's waist, pulling him in closer. Sora rested his head into the predator's chest, waiting for him to continue, sky blue eyes begging for more. Riku leaned into Sora's mouth, inhaling his sweet scent. Sora's hands found themselves rising from his love's waist and caressing his chest. They wrapped around his neck, drawing him in as he tangled his hands into his hair. Longing and temptation. Waiting patiently. Wanting hungrily. Sora moaned in desire as Riku broke the kiss.

He looked up to the older boy in sadness. "Why...?" 

"Life isn't that simple." He stood up and walked away. "You'll understand when we're older." 

Sora watched him, completely lost as his heart began to beat harshly in his chest. He was making him feel whole... complete... simple... harsh... clean. Watching Riku leave he realized that it was hard to watch him go. The sun had finally left the sky, leaving both Sora and Riku in the dark. 

_End Flashback_

Sora shook his head as he realized that Kairi was calling him. He glanced back at Riku, who was still watching him, a faint but dangerous smile toying at his lips. Riku moved forward about two steps, then stopped. He pointed at Sora, who stood up, as if he was being controlled. Perhaps, he was. Riku beckoned Sora with his index finger, slowly curling and uncurling his finger twice. Sora swallowed as he realized that he wasn't wearing gloves. Seeing his bare hands seemed almost sinful and made him look more vulnerable. 

Tentatively, he took it one step at a time. Everytime he stepped forward, Riku followed suit until the two of them were barely a foot away. Being this close to Riku but not touching him hurt. Badly. And it made him feel somewhat dizzy. He stared up at the moonlit man and tenderly placed a hand at his face. It was the same Riku. Only he could make such a devious face and still look angelic. Smiling, he fell into the older man and embraced his slender figure, welcoming the familiar arms around his own body. Both of them closed their eyes, wanting to savour the moment.

Kairi squealed, happily. "This is great! Now, Riku can go to the wedding!" 

Riku opened is eyes. "Huh?" 

Sora squeezed him tighter, then somewhat reluctantly let go. "Yes," he felt Kairi's hand sliding into his own. "We are." he whispered. He looked into Riku's shocked eyes. _'Kairi's my fiancee, Kairi's my fiancee.._.' but no matter how many times he repeated it in his head, he couldn't say it out loud, especially to Riku. 

chapter owari

A/N: Did you see the clues to the song? I told you, I don't exactly say it, but it's there. What? (Scratches head) Yeah, this chapter was kinda long. When I wrote it, I didn't know that it was going to be five pages... almost six. tee.. Because of the length of most of these chapters, don't expect too many updates (I have two other stories already up. They deserve my attention as well. Apparently, for some odd reason, people seemed to like them. Weird.) I promise that I will update though. Just give me some time, kay?

Chapter 2 tease: Kairi decides that the three Riku should live with them, Riku isn't the happiest person in the world but is being a supreme tease and Sora is stuck in the middle of his love and his fiancee. Please, I beg on my knees... R&R... It doesn't take long.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions  
  
"Riku, I'm so glad you came back!" Kairi practically knocked the wind out of Riku as she enveloped him again with her slender arms. His mind was too troubled to think of the hug anyway and he hugged her back some what mechanically.  
  
"Yeah," he said, hoarsely. "Me, too." Riku looked to Sora, who caught his eye, then shyly looked away. It seemed as though his love was embarrassed at his glances. Ordinarily he would do something to make him more fidgety, but Riku would have to save that for later. He wasn't up to it anyway.  
  
Kairi pulled away, "So, where are you staying?"  
  
"Oh," he half-smiled. "Since I just got here last night, I spent the night at Leon's."  
  
"You're welcome to stay." Leon said, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Nonsense!" Kairi pouted. "He is our friend; he will stay with us."  
  
Riku and Sora exchanged looks. "I'm not sur-"  
  
"Silence, Sora." she grinned. "Riku will stay with us." her voice booked no argument.  
  
"Unless I'm intruding." Riku gave him a secretive glance. "Because if I am, you should just say so."  
  
Suddenly, Sora realized why chocobos don't mate in captivity. He swallowed, feeling a bit cornered.  
  
"Sora?" Riku raised his eyebrows.   
  
'Dammit!' he thought. 'Does he have to look at me like that?' It seemed as if he was begging to stay with him. Be near him.  
  
Riku stretched his arm out to touch Sora's shoulder, causing him to flinch. The awkwardness of Sora was becoming quite the turn on to Riku. "Sora, can I stay with you?" he whispered.  
  
Sora had to dig his nails into his palms in order to keep his eyes from closing. 'Don't look at me like that! Please, don't look at me...'  
  
Sea blue stared into sky blue.  
  
...  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Riku, I'm so glad you could stay with us!" Kairi (who else) said, opening the door to their apartment.   
  
Sora mumbled. Somehow, his mouth shouted out a yes then went completely numb, thereafter. Of course, there was another thing on his mind that made his body (especially his mouth) numb. He shivered at how close Riku's face had been to his own.  
  
"Just make yourself at home." she smiled, taking Sora's jacket. "I'm sure Sora will get over the atrocity that you've come back by the time dinner is served."  
  
Sora blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Riku snickered. "I see what you mean."  
  
"Sora?" she smiled, "Can you take Riku to our guest room?"  
  
Sora began to protest, but Kairi placed her hand up to stop him.   
  
"I'll make dinner tonight." she kissed his cheek. "You don't worry about a thing."  
  
He sighed, succumbing to her powers of femininity(!) Riku followed the mumbling icicle to an empty bedroom.  
  
"This is your room." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Sora, for stating the obvious." Riku sat on the edge of the bed, involuntarily bouncing a bit. Sora couldn't help but smile.  
  
Riku caught the rare expression and smirked, making Sora blush.  
  
"Riku?" Sora looked up from his thick eyelashes. "Where were you, after... you know, everything?"  
  
Riku's face was unreadable for a moment before he tapped the spot next to him. "Sit."  
  
He followed his orders and waited for him to begin.  
  
"I-I'm not even sure where I was. I just... wandered." Riku said. "I wasn't going anywhere in particular. I wasn't sure where I was going or when or even why. I just-" He swallowed and paused.  
  
"You just what?" Sora prompted.  
  
A pale hand grasped Sora's tanned one. Sora looked up to see Riku smiling down at him.  
  
"Remember when I told you that you would understand when you were older?"  
  
"That life isn't that simple?"  
  
Riku smiled, "Right." he took a deep breath. "I... I was wrong. You were right."  
  
Sora raised his eyebrows. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Life.. sometimes can be simple."  
  
Sora's hand trembled under Riku's. "You're confusing me."  
  
"Sora... the only thing that I knew while I was wandering was..." he leaned into Sora's ear, his lips pressed near the side of his head. "I had to find you."  
  
"R-Riku..." Sora stammered as Riku's face came dangerously close to his own.  
  
Their lips got closer, hearts pounding.  
  
"Sora, I want you." he whispered.  
  
Inhale... exhale... the steps of breathing.  
  
"I want... want.." Sora began to shiver. Why did Riku have to be so beautiful?  
  
"Boys, dinner's ready!"  
  
Sora jumped away so fast from Riku, when he pulled back and jumped to his feel, Riku fell forward and off the bed on to his face.  
  
"I-I... uh, coming Kairi!" Sora yelled back. He turned to Riku, who was picking himself up. Still, he somehow managed to look semi-graceful doing it. Sora would have laughed if the situation was a little less awkward. He made a beeline to the bathroom to wash his hands. Riku followed suit.   
  
Riku shut the door behind him and caught Sora's worried and blushing face. "Don't worry, you little idiot. I'm not gonna abduct you and..." he smirked. "make you mine."  
  
Sora swallowed, realizing that Riku had read his thoughts. He turned to the basin and turned on the cold water, hoping to shift his attention to something different.  
  
No such luck. Riku's deathly hands, artistic and pale, were next to his own under the running faucet. He bit his lip, remembering what his hand was like wrapped around his own.  
  
Riku splashed the water a little, flicking droplet's onto Sora's face. "A penny for your thoughts."  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing." his hand went up to wipe his face free of the drops of water, but Riku's hand caught his wrist.  
  
"I think I deserve some sort of welcome back present, don't you Sora?" he whispered, smiling deviously.  
  
Sora's heart quickened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Riku's reply was his hands cupping Sora's face. His thumbs began rubbing away the water.  
  
"Riku.." he whispered. "You can't-"  
  
"Shh..." he mumbled and pressed his lips upon Sora's forehead, kissing away most of Sora's inhibitions.  
  
"BOYS?" Kairi's voice pierced through the air. "My bathroom better be clean!"  
  
"Hm." Riku muttered." I don't think I can finish unwrapping my present now." he dropped his hands from his love's face. "Oh well, I'll have to wait until next time." Riku turned on his heel, leaving Sora in the bathroom, alone and very confused.  
  
Sora arrived to the table two minutes later, bracing himself for a secret encounter with Riku behind Kairi's back. But Riku's powers of courting and love waned a little in the presence of his fiancee with good reason. Now that Sora was engaged and his soon-to-be was in the seat next to him, Riku wasn't sure what to do with himself.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
He snapped out of his pensive state to see Kairi's smiling face. She was one of his best friends. He couldn't possibly take something away from her that she won fair and square, could he? "Yes, Kairi?"  
  
"Would you like some rice?" she said, sweetly. 'Almost too sweetly.' Riku thought, slightly raising an eyebrow. If he didn't know better, she was up to something. He looked at the rice bowl, which was near Sora's plate. He looked back to her, his eyes asking questions.  
  
'What are you up to?'  
  
Reddish brown eyes flashed back with secrets unknown. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sora, pass Riku the rice."  
  
Sora blinked. Something was amiss. Kairi was planning something. He picked up the bowl and handed it to Riku. But when Riku was receiving the bowl, his hands eclipsed Sora's, causing Sora to jump at the position. They looked at each other. Ice blue and sky blue.  
  
Sora let the bowl drop.  
  
"If it wasn't for your sharp reflexes, Riku, we would be cleaning up rice grains all night." Kairi said, washing the dishes. Riku was sitting on the countertop, looking cool yet mildly child-like in a way. Sora was no where in the kitchen, as after dinner he sped away as fast as possible.  
  
Riku looked at her through silver locks. "You're up to something."  
  
She turned off the water. "What makes you say that?" She pointed to the dishcloth he was sitting on and he passed it to her. She wiped her wet hands.  
  
"Gut instinct. Kairi-raydar..."  
  
"Woman's intuition?" she smirked.  
  
Riku blinked. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
She put a finger to her cheek in mock stupidity. "What am I trying to say? How about the fact that I knew that you were gay for, like, ever?"  
  
"I never told you that?"  
  
"What do you know!" she clapped her hands together. "I was right."  
  
"Wait, you mean you didn't know?"  
  
She smiled, "I did, but it's fun messing with your head." She threw the dishrag at his head. He caught it cleanly. "What am I up to? Nothing at the moment except trying to get Sora to accept you again like a friend."  
  
Riku looked down for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled, "Do look so worried. I'm sure he'll get use to you in no time." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off the counter. "In fact, you should go get more aquainted with him right now."  
  
"Huh?" he chuckled as she gave up trying to get him off of the counter.  
  
"Go to him, stupid." she put her hands on her hips. "NOW!"  
  
Riku jumped at her voice. "Okay, you don't have to get so... maternal." he lept off the counter and out the door before she could become creative with her dishtowel.  
  
He shook his head. Sora was gettting married to Kairi. Perhaps he was just in love with him because he was forbidden fruit. He smirked. A very scrumptious and succulent fruit. One that was made to be picked from a tree by a certain silver-haired lover who longed to bite into him.  
  
Riku reached the room with a little more that a twinkle in his eye. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sora mumbled. Kairi wouldn't have bothered knocking, so he braced himself for the worst.  
  
Riku nudged the door with his foot, just enough for it to swing out and reveal the lustrious man against the doorframe. His hair ran into his eye, so when he looked up at him, Sora shivered.  
  
"Hello, you." Riku grined. "Kairi asked me to pay you a little visit."  
  
"Obviously, she must have hit her head." he looked at Riku's stance and made a face. "Very hard."  
  
"Oh, Sora," Riku sneered. "You give me too much credit." he looked at Sora's positioning. He was on the bed, leaning on the frame. He also had his knees pulled up and a notepad on his thighs.  
  
He bit the pen, which by the way was purple (snicker) "What do you plan to do with me?"  
  
"This all depends," Riku got off the doorframe and walked to the edge of the bed. "What do you like?"  
  
"..." Sora looked at Riku cautiously as he slowly took the pen out of his mouth. (...) He focused his attention back on the notepad, but he couldn't shake off Riku's eyes running over his body, like an X-ray.  
  
"What are you writing?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Sora glared at him through his bangs. "My wedding vows." he deadpanned.  
  
Riku widened his eyes. "Really?" he bit his lip. "Cool."  
  
Sora blinked. 'Another side of Riku I forgot about?' "Y-yeah."  
  
Riku took a deep breath. "Do you love her?  
  
"What?!?" Sora yelled. "What are you saying???"  
  
"I'm asking you if you love her." Confidence began to build in Riku's voice. 'There may be a chance after all.'  
  
Sora hesitated. "Of course."  
  
Riku leaned in so that his forehead touched Sora's. "You, what?"  
  
Sora felt Riku's breath tickle his lips. "I.... I love... her."  
  
Riku paused for a moment, then snatched the pad away from Sora's unsuspecting hand. "Let's see how much you love Miss Kairi!" he snapped.  
  
"Riku, wait-"  
  
Riku put a hand in front of Sora's face, stopping his chatter. "Sora, why is this page, and all the others, completely blank?"  
  
"I-..." Sora flinched as the same hand Riku used to stop him stroked his cheek.  
  
"Do yourself a favor and shut up." He leaned into Sora's face again and brushed his lips against his love.   
  
Sora pulled away."Riku," he mumbled. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I... I do love Kairi, Riku." Sora watched Riku's face contorting pain.  
  
"Fine." he whispered. "I... understand." he moved but not before Sora ran his hands through his silvery locks.  
  
"Forgive me." Sora murmured. "But I can't do that to her."  
  
Riku didn't reply. Instead, he quitely left the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned on the closed door. "One day, Sora, you will understand and you'll be mine. One day."  
  
Kairi picked up her guitar from the case. She had taught herself how to play ever since she and Sora checked out the island to see if any inhabitents were left. She even had been working on a few she was writing.  
  
She put the guitar on her knee and strummed a measure of practice then smiled and cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
You've given me so many things  
  
Lately, you're all I need....  
  
Chapter Owari  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I wrote this chapter like a zillion years ago but could never type it up until now!!! Ack, I've got finals at the begining of next month! It's so weird!!! Oh, study, study, study! But please R&R... 


	3. Dramatics

Chapter Three: Dramatics (or how Sora went crazy)  
  
A/N: Oops.... I am soo sorry about the delay. It was just finals, then a major writers block... er, that's why I wasn't able to write most of the summer (Plus a trip to St. Kitts and a week to Fencing Camp in Brown University and the sakura caller's CLOVER Project (taping and acting) so, no time. J'ai regret (French: I'm sorry) but here you go!  
  
Within the last two weeks, nothing really happened, much to the surprise of Sora. Then again, he hoped Riku wasn't hurt to badly. The silver-haired man had been polite enough during the last half a month, but it was a forced formality, an icy hello that froze him over or a small smile instead of the devious smirks and pleasurable grins he had been doing previously.   
  
Kairi hadn't noticed much of a change, except now it was Riku pushing Sora away instead of the opposite. She tried not to look when Sora's face fell as Riku walked by or when Riku wouldn't look him in the eye. It was too painful to see her two best friends, one of them her fiance, not even say a simple good morning. Nothing was simple anymore.  
  
Unbeknownst to his roommates, Riku hadn't changed at all. All the while when Riku had been cold and uncaring, he was in actuality, regrouping. After collecting his thoughts and figuring out some things, he managed one final question that wasn't answered.  
  
Was there a chance Sora just didn't understand?  
  
As these thoughts went through the ice eyes of Riku, he began to think about what to do next.  
  
Which brings us to the next most memorable event in this story...  
  
  
  
Today...  
  
Kairi sighed, fingers strumming the cords of her song. She frowned, trying to remember the next words to her blossoming song. Ever since the day after Riku came back, she wasn't able to add anything to the lyrics.  
  
"You... you... came to me?" she sang, then shook her head. That didn't seem right. "You smiled at me?"  
  
She thought of how Riku use to smile, a devilish smirk, then she smiled herself. She was beginning to miss the smile that use to bring so much trouble and yet, it brought joy as well.   
  
"and said..." she frowned. "Said what?" she kept strumming, trying to get the words to form in her mind. "I love you?... Don't get me wrong, I love you..."  
  
That worked. "But does that mean..." she tried to think of something else, then remembered Sora's face at the thought of having to say hello to Kairi's father. "I have to meet your father!" she giggled, then kept strumming, going over the part of the song she had so far, keeping her voice low so the boys wouldn't hear her in the living room. God knows what they were doing and though she knew they were sweet, they weren't exactly responsible. Besides, she was the only one in the house that knew that strawberry-banana smoothies did not a dinner make.  
  
A crash was heard in the living room.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Two boys punctuated in unison.  
  
She rolled her eyes and heavy heartedly put away her guitar, mentally kicking herself as she wondered why she was planning on marrying one of them.  
  
She didn't have to go far to survey the damage. She stared at the boys, then switched to the broken vase on the ground that seemed to use to have water in it. On the table was a bouquet of pink carnations.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" she said, every syllable rolling over her tongue like water.  
  
The boys exchanged looks and an "uhhh..." in unison.  
  
Riku pointed at Sora. "Sora, here dropped the vase I was offering him for the lovely flowers he bought you."  
  
"Was there any reason in particular that the vase dropped?" She watched with a silent glee as Riku slowly smirked, the same smile she had been hoping to see over the past few weeks. Sora squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"N-nothing." Sora mumbled, fidgeting under the gaze of both his fiancee and really, REALLY close friend. he sighed and got the broom to clean everything up. As he worked, Kairi picked up the flowers and kissed his cheek, practically prancing to the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
He said it was nothing.  
  
She was happy she didn't have to play referee for the battle.  
  
It obviously wasn't 'nothing'.  
  
Sora shivered, remembering what had happened. It was innocent enough, and the main part of what Riku said was correct. He just failed to mention everything else, like the sensual smirk and touches.  
  
And the way his voice dropped in a sexual implying way.  
  
The thing was, Sora had been so surprised at Riku's actions, he had dropped the vase out of shock. Perhaps if Riku had been playing the part of the seducer for the past two weeks, he would have been used to it. But it seems, after a short break, Riku's hormones were back in full swing.  
  
Sora shook his head. Whatever he did, he wasn't going to remember Riku's lingering touches as they felt his shoulder or perfectly carved lips. It was for the best, after all.   
  
He sat down in his place at the table. Kairi began placing dishes in front of him as Riku finished setting the table. The other two sat down, smiling. Kairi on one side, Riku of the other.  
  
Kairi nodded. "Let's say grace." The three of them held hands and closed their eyes. Kairi's soft voice began to speak, almost in a lullaby way, about how they were thankful about being together and finding happiness, but Sora's mind wasn't on the prayer. Riku's thumb was massaging the palm of Sora's hand. Sora slightly opened his eyes then widened them as Riku's ice blue eyes pierced through his sky blue ones.  
  
His other fingers caressed his wrist and arm. Sora felt himself tremble under his grasp. Riku smirked, feeling Sora shiver at his light touch.   
  
"Thank you." Kairi said, before opening her eyes. Riku somehow managed to put his hand back in Sora's as Kairi smiled and began placing food on her plate.   
  
"Sora, the flowers are really beautiful." Kairi said, smiling at him. He returned the favor.   
  
"Where did you get them from?" Riku asked, innocently.   
  
"Oh, I saw Aerith today an-" he gave a small squeak and sat up in his chair.   
  
Kairi frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sora sat back, silently glaring at Riku. "Nothing."  
  
Apparently, Riku's hands weren't the only thing that couldn't stay in one place. His foot had slipped out of his shoe and was had traced his ankle.  
  
"What was that?" Riku asked, sweetly, "About the flowers?"  
  
Mind games. Great.  
  
"I got them from Aerith, today." Sora rushed out.   
  
Kairi smiled. "She has the most beautiful little garden in the back of her apartment building. Have you seen it, Riku?"  
  
"No, I unfortunately have not." His foot now treaded around Sora's leg, then began raising his pant leg.   
  
Sora inwardly cursed himself for wearing shorts. He squared his jaw.   
  
"Sora, are you sure you're alright?" Kairi asked. She felt his forehead. "You've barely eaten and you're sweating."  
  
"I'm fine, Kairi." he mumbled.   
  
"I don't think you are. You seem a bit high strung." Riku smiled as nicely as he could without smirking. Sora's face was growing redder by the second.  
  
Riku's leg traveled higher, reaching Sora's inner thigh until...  
  
Sora stood up so fast, his chair fell backwards.  
  
"Vacation!"  
  
Even Riku was puzzled. Kairi blinked. "Vacation?"  
  
"We... vacation..." Sora spat out. "I think we all need to go on a vacation."  
  
Kairi's eyebrow raised again for the second time that evening. "What, now?"  
  
"As soon as possible." Sora almost sat down again, then stood straight back up once he saw Riku's smile. "It... it would make me less high strung." he said, embellishing the last three words.   
  
"Oh, a vacation!" Kairi smiled, then stood up. "We should go to the Destiny Islands again."  
  
"Kairi, there's nothing there." Riku said. "Just, you know, the island."  
  
"And memories." Kairi said, remembering the secret area.   
  
Riku and Sora exchanged glances. Memories, indeed.  
  
"Enough is enough." she said, finally. "We're going to the Destiny Islands."  
  
Three Days later...  
  
Kairi stretched her arms as she walked onto the island. "That ship is cramped."  
  
"Well," Goofy said, with his hand behind his head. "We haven't remodeled it since... well, for a long time."  
  
Donald mumbled something strangely close to 'never'.  
  
Riku got off next, running his hands through his hair. He surveyed the island. Apparently, a hurricane came through. Some things were broken, like the path to the place Tidus use to practice and the roof to the stairway was in pieces, but everything else was just as normal. He turned around to see Sora thanking his friends and watched as they piloted off.  
  
"Well," Kairi asked, coming toward the two boys. "The only question is where are we going to plan camp?"  
  
"We can all sleep in the place where I found the cloth." he said, pointing up to where he was mentioning. "Or the secret area."  
  
Needless to say, Riku wasn't too fond of the secret area.  
  
They spent most of the day working on rebuilding the island. Kairi smiled as she watched how close the two of them were working. At least they were finally communicating. Then again, they weren't exactly talking, really, but they were working together, so all was good and there was much rejoicing.  
  
"Kairi?" Riku called up from the roof of the stairway. "Do you have anything to hold back hair?"  
  
"You mean, like a scrunchie? Why, is that long mane of yours getting in the way?"  
  
"Just a little." he said, throwing his hair off of his shoulders. He looked down at Sora, who was still hammering down on the nail. Smirking, he peeled off his shirt, tossing his head like a lion. He picked up his water bottle and took a gulp, partially closing his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sora look at him then look back down at his work. At first glance, it would seem as if he had no response to Riku's actions, but after closer inspection (after Riku put the bottle down) his face had turned red, and not because of the heat.  
  
"Here." Kairi threw up a hair holder, which Riku swept his hair up into a low ponytail before continuing his work.   
  
About half an hour more of this, Kairi called a halt to the work and allowed them to break, in which Riku took this opportunity to go back to his part of the island, a miniature island of itself. He smiled fondly at the paopu tree he use to inhibit before swinging himself over the tree trunk.   
  
"You look comfortable," Riku looked down to see Sora staring up at him.   
  
Riku smirked. "You came all the way over here on your break which you could have been spending with your fiancee and away from the notorious flirt to tell me that?"   
  
Sora just looked up at him, not changing his facial expression. "I came here for a reason, you know."  
  
"Really," Riku slid off the tree trunk and faced Sora, still shirtless and ponytailed, until they were barely an inch apart. "Now, I'm curious, why did you come over here?"  
  
The smaller young man felt the need to breath deeper. "I... uh, just came to talk to you... you know, as friends?" the last part quirked up as a question accidently.  
  
Riku made a face. "I don't believe that, Sora. I know you too well. You're lying." an arm snaked around Sora's waist.   
  
"Riku, you can't do this."  
  
"Why not?" the arm's counterpart too, wrapped around Sora's waist and they both pulled him closer to it's master.   
  
"Well, Kairi-"  
  
"-is sleeping. She went to take a nap in the camp area." Riku said softly into Sora's hair. "Now, I'll ask you again," he mumbled, lips caressing Sora's ear, "Why did you come over here?"  
  
Sora moaned in response. He arched up a little as Riku's fingers found their way underneath his shirt.   
  
"You're all sweaty Sora," his mouth began to kiss Sora's neck.   
  
"You don't seem to find it much of a problem." Riku had to laugh at that.   
  
"When it comes to you, Sora, nothing seems too much of a problem." he leaned into Sora's mouth, his lips brushing over them. Then after a moment's hesitation, he asked again. "Sora, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not even sure myself." he whispered. "I just... had to come here."  
  
Riku smirked before closing his eyes and kissing the frail boy in his grasp. Sora's hands, just like before, reached up and wrapped around Riku's neck. He felt Riku part his lips and he willingly agreed to the experience. He felt around Riku's shoulders, searching for the silver hair to tangle through his fingers and came to the ponytail. He felt the scrunchie and his eyes opened to a single word that blasted in his mind.  
  
KAIRI  
  
He broke the kiss and pushed out of Riku's arms, backing away. "Enough, Riku... How... how could you!"  
  
Now Riku was really confused. "How could I what?"  
  
"You... allowed me to kiss you, how could you!" Sora felt disgusted with himself. "You let me kiss you... you... I..."  
  
"You, what?" Riku snapped.   
  
"Riku, I'm getting married, okay, married!" he pointed toward the campsite, "That girl up there is the one I'm suppose to marry."  
  
"Suppose to marry, huh?" Riku looked skeptical.  
  
"Listen, Riku, you can have feelings for me, that's acceptable. You can toy around with me and mess with my mind, fine. But I'm engaged. And-" he backed away from him again as Riku moved foreward.   
  
"And, what?"  
  
"I... dunno, I was doing fine without you messing me up." he reached the boardwalk and looked down. "I can't believe I kissed you."  
  
"What, didn't you enjoy it?"  
  
"Stop, Riku, I'm serious." he muttered to the ground.  
  
"I am, too." he took a few quick steps, then after he realized Sora wasn't moving, he walked to him and lifted his face to meet his sky blue eyes.  
  
He was fighting back tears.   
  
"Riku," he said, softly. "I'm so confused."  
  
He gave him a small smile. "Then you don't yet understand."  
  
With that, he walked away.  
  
Chapter owari  
  
A/N: Wow, that was hard to write. The end was so depressing though... Now, I know what Riku's gonna do and I know what Sora and Kairi are gonna do, now I have to figure out how they are gonna do it. (hmm..., next chapter will have such a big implication, it'll make your head spin. Let me put it this way, if I give a chapter tease, I'll give away too much. one word: blush!  
  
review review review or no more chapters for you! 


	4. Senses

Simple and Clean- Chapter Four: Senses  
  
A/N: (Wipes sweat off of brow and grins at her magnum opus... no wait, I'll do that when I finish this thing for good!) Okay, okay. I think that for all of those who blush and get nosebleeds at the smallest of things should shut the door as the chapter progresses.  
  
In a relationship, it is safe to say that the most physical way a partner can prove their love to the other is through their senses.  
  
It is true that you:  
  
a) Find the other person attractive, though others may not- see  
  
b) Become excited at the sound of them near you and their voice saying your name- listen  
  
c) Know certain properties that make their scent distinct- smell  
  
d) Shiver as their hands are placed on any part of your body- feel  
  
e) Will be completely entranced when they kiss you- taste  
  
So, to all lovers this must be the checklist, since they will most likely be doing this before and even more so then sleeping with the other. Funny though, if you really think hard about it.  
  
Sex requires all of these things at once.  
  
Does that make sex the ultimate compatibility test for the senses, making it proof of love?  
  
  
  
Before this, Riku would find any way to make contact with him, driving him up the wall.  
  
Now, after the kiss, Sora found himself becoming more frustrated than ever.  
  
The silence on the island was devastating and that day, there was nothing else worth mentioning.  
  
The night feel over the Destiny Islands like a blanket, the only light coming from a full moon, its companion stars and the fire light in which three young adults sat around. They lounged on their sleeping bags, Riku sitting as far away from Sora as possible, across the fire.  
  
Kairi snuggled close to her fiance, "I'm not done with it, but I think it's appropriate now."  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow at the girl leaning on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, since we are in the same spot our old raft use to be." she pulled out her guitar. "I just thought... maybe you would like to hear me?" she wasn't really looking at Sora (she could make him listen one way or another... the price you pay when you are engaged or married.) rather, she was looking at Riku.  
  
Riku, like Kairi, wasn't looking at the inquisitor, but the inquisitor's fiance. "Why not?" he said, softly.  
  
Kairi smiled, strumming the first chords before singing the lines she had, ending with "but does that mean I have to meet your father?" she played the chords over again, then gave a sheepish smile. "I really don't have anymore." she blushed.  
  
Sora clapped for her and gave her a one armed hug, then regretted it a second later when he caught Riku's eyes through the fire light.  
  
His eyes were filled with so much emotion. Sora almost shyed back, not wanting to look at the eyes full of feeling.  
  
Kairi began to sing again. "When... when we are older you will understand..." she broke off again, brows furrowed in deep thought. Her eyes were set on the strings of the guitar.  
  
Sora glanced at her. What the hell?  
  
"What I.. what I meant,"  
  
Riku squared his jaw and looked away.  
  
"When I said, no.. I don't think..."  
  
Sora bit his lip, trying not to cry. Emotion welled up in his chest.  
  
"I don't think life is... quite.. that... simple..."  
  
Their heads snapped toward each of each other in shock. Riku stood up to leave, his back to the fire.  
  
"When you walk.. away, you don't hear me... say."  
  
"Please," Sora whispered. Kairi didn't hear him, but apparently, Riku did. He stopped for a moment.  
  
"...Oh baby, don't go..." Kairi's fingers were strumming chords again. She shook her head, trying to think. Finally she looked up. "Riku, where are you going?"  
  
Riku folded his arms over his chest, which was still bare. He really should have opted for a shirt. He turned around and smiled. "Just for a walk." he left for the other side of the island.  
  
Kairi turned to Sora, putting the guitar in its case by her sleeping bag. "I'm going to bed." she kissed his cheek, the regarded him seriously. "Make sure he comes back safely."  
  
Sora watched her curl into her make-shift bed and waited until she fell asleep, inhaling evenly. After she did, he doused out the flames and walked in the direction Riku had gone.  
  
He was sitting on the edge of the dock, his eyes staring blackly at the crashing waves. The sight of him made Sora's breath catch in his throat. The ice blue eyes looking forward, the moon reflecting over his hair, throwing rainbows into the ponytailed mane. Sora's fingers twitched, wanting to touch the face that haunted him.  
  
Riku turned his head, sensing his presence. He watched him, hearing the soft footfalls in the sand. Sora sat next to him, and the two of them spent five minutes without talking, just watching the water. Though most of the day had passes like this, the five minutes were probably the most strenuous, and also the most comfortable.  
  
"Sora, why are you here?" Riku asked, softly, without looking at the brown-haired young man.  
  
He thought carefully about his answer, then he smiled, looking at Riku. "Because I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Riku sighed. "About what?" he still was refusing to look at him.  
  
"About what you meant and how I would understand later."  
  
He say Riku visibly tense and ignored it. "I mean, I didn't know what you meant, you know, and I remember being to mad at you, walking away from me that first time, after making out." he was rambling and both of them knew it. "So, I couldn't really think about the cause. You left me feeling so empty and about a year after you left, I tried to fill the void... with Kairi." he was speaking at a faster rate, trying to get it all out at once. "I thought she would make me forget, then you came back and- DAMNIT!" he screeched in agitation. "Why won't you... why won't you look at me? his voice cracked. Riku's head whipped toward his little pseudo-boyfriend.  
  
Sora's head was bowed again, shoulders shaking. Riku sighed, "I made you cry. I didn't want to make you cry." When Sora didn't answer, Riku placed a hand under his chin and made him look at him.  
  
Sora was crying, yes. But at the same time, a smile broke through his expression.  
  
"Riku, I understand now." he said, slowly, as if trying to digest it.  
  
The silver-haired man paused for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sora's smile widened. "Riku... I love you."  
  
"What?" at the same time Riku managed to get the word out, Sora had pushed himself to Riku's pale lips. Riku told himself to hesitate, not to give into the sweetness of Sora. He smelled like sugar and the ocean and tasted like mint leaves. Unfortunately, instinct and impulse conquered his body and disobeyed his mind, pulling Sora as close as he could into him. He ached as Sora broke the kiss to press butterfly touches to his neck.  
  
He looked down to Sora, who looked back at him, expectantly.  
  
"I love you, Sora." he brushed his mouth to his ear. "You have no idea how much."  
  
"If it's how much I love you," Sora said, drawing circles on Riku's chest. "I can come close." He began to kiss him again, parting his lips in invitation, hands exploring Riku's chiseled body, resting on his hips. Riku massaged Sora's hips and thighs, causing Sora to shiver until he was lying on his back, starring up at Riku.  
  
"What should we do about this relationship?" Riku said between kisses.  
  
"What do you mean?" He trembled as Riku's hands slip up his shirt, moving upward and taking the shirt off the lithe, tanned young man.  
  
Riku began kissing his neck, traveling down to his chest. "I mean, are you still marrying Kairi?" The words stung at his mouth, but he knew he had to ask.  
  
Sora looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you, nuts? I can't marry her, Riku."  
  
"Why not?" Riku smirked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Sora smiled, knowing that he was teasing him. "Because I love you, Riku. Also because I'm quite partial to being the submissive partner." he smiled as Riku laughed, then became serious. He raised his hands up to Riku's hairline, then pulled out Kairi's hair holder. Riku's hair, finally free, fell like water as Kairi's scrunchie fell into the ocean, the waves rocking it far away from reach. Sora couldn't help but blush at the silver lion above him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Riku asked, running his hands over Sora's body.  
  
Sora arched up in pleasure, fingers finding their way into Riku's hair. He allowed the red hue to stay over the bridge of his nose, instead of fighting it like before.  
  
"I like it better this way."  
  
Needless to say, they're compatible.  
  
Chapter owari  
  
A/N: (MEGA BLISS! MEGA BLUSH!) I am soooo happy to get that out there. At least I finished it (hurrah, it's finished) and it's super cute! Did anyone catch the metaphor? Sora finally separated his feeling between loves- Riku and Kairi- which is why he took out the scrunchie from Riku's hair. (Also because it was a cool effect!)  
  
Chapter 5 tease:  
  
How will the relationship between Riku and Sora stay bonded when an unexpected turn of events ensues (okay, do me a favour... please PLEASE don't hate any of the future characters I decide to toss in (none of them are OCs) as they are good people and I will screw with them royally! Also, don't hate who changes these events. I promise (PROMISE) it will all make sense in the end!)  
  
Review, Review...please pwease? 


	5. Forsaken

Chapter 5: Forsaken (for you, Aysiaella!)  
  
(A/N: Sorry. Sophmore year in high school. I should be working on my term papers due at the end of Febrary.... oh well.)  
  
Hint to the Chapter: It's not good to listen to Tragic Kingdom by No Doubt or Never Gonna Be With You by Maroon5 while doing a chapter like this. Matter of fact, Harder to Breathe is also a terrible song to listen to while doing this chapter. It'll royally depress you and screw with your mind while your friends who are in study hall with you will wonder what the hell happened to you in the space of 7.5 minutes.. Oh well, let the screwing commence!  
  
Also, everyone should try and learn how to write like J.K. Rowling. It's really effective  
  
Kairi woke up in the middle of the night, trying to decipher the dreams of her subconscious. The sight of two deflated sleeping bags made her realize that Sora and Riku hadn't come back and that they were probably bickering about something or another on the otherside of the island.   
  
She yawned and streached, standing up and walking around the island for a few moments. When she came back in a desperate run and a crazed giggle, her hands fell on her guitar case. Smiling slightly, she opened the case and jerked out her guitar and began to strum the next part of the song:  
  
"Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go," her fingers kept strumming the same part, over and over again, until the tips of her fingers bled.  
  
It's hard to let it go.  
  
let it go  
  
let it go....  
  
***A/N: Oh, one more thing: Count the scenes, starting now, you only get three consecutive scenes of Riku/Sora that are tantalizingly cute and then (whistle and explosion). Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
  
  
The warm, gentle breeze that stirred Sora's eyelashes caused him to curl up in search of heat. His bare body made him feel so vulnerable to the world as if he was kissed on every square inch of his skin. The dock scratched at his side uncomfortably, which made him long for the warm body that had kept him company for the night.   
  
'He just deserted me, taking what he wanted and leaving me.' Sora thought, bitterly. If he had known better, he wouldn't be alone and naked, cursing at the brilliant red and gold sky of a new dawn. If he had thought things through, he wouldn't have given Riku more than just a simple kiss. Now, with his clothes gone askew on the sand beneath the dock so went his virginity.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sora blinked and looked toward the ocean. Riku had apparently just risen from the water by the way water cascaded down his abdomen. The surf barely reached his hips, the water making small rivers down his torso. He ran his hands throught his hair and cocked his head back as the sun shed her golden hues.   
  
Needless to say, Sora's blush matched the cherry red sky. This, of course, caused the chain reaction of Riku's infamous smirk.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" Riku called out again. "One would think that you would want a swim after a night that was so hot and heavy."  
  
Sora squared his jaw, determined not to blush and harder. "Fine." he got off at the dock and walked to the surf, all to aware that he was exposing himself to his lover.  
  
He waded into the water, which was about two inches higher on him than on Riku, until he reached the silver-haired man, who watched him the whole way.  
  
"I enjoyed the show." Riku said, crossing his arms.  
  
Sora hesitated, then unfolded Riku's arms, taking his hands and placing them on his waist, encircling his lithe, tan body. Shyly, he raised his eyes to Riku's ice blue ones. Riku smiled a genuine smile for once. Sora could be so cute.  
  
"This is the way it should be." Sora said, sliding his arms up Riku's forearms, finally resting at his shoulders. "I only want you to hold me like this."  
  
Riku scoffed. "It's not close enough." he pulled Sora into a tighter embrace so when Riku looked down and Sora glaced up, they were only millimeters away from each others mouths. "I like this much better, don't you?"  
  
Sora nodded, then gave a smirk that was more in tune with Riku's personality. He pulled Riku's chin down so his ear was close to his mouth. "If you liked the show," he whispered as seductively as he could, "you should stay for the after party."  
  
Riku's smile radiated into his eyes. He kissed Sora's neck, caressing his back until a moan escaped Sora's lips. Not one to keep his little love from longing, he found his mouth and kissed his soft lips, pulling his closer.  
  
When he broke the kiss, he almost chocked in laughter. Sora had the confused expression of a child who had been robbed of his favourite candy.   
  
"You look cute with your lips pouting."  
  
"Why did you break the kiss?"  
  
"Unlike you, most people have to breathe in order to live." Riku sneered. "And F.Y.I., when I am on top of you, you have to learn to take deep breaths or else you'll pass out before... well, before you get to the good part."  
  
Sora's face lit up like a tomato. "Well, what else am I suppose to do when someone is on top of me?"  
  
"Watch yourself, Sora. The only person allowed on top of you is me." he slid a hand up Sora's inner thigh, causing Sora to gasp in surprise. "Besides, we can always practice."  
  
***  
  
Sora and Riku found themselves on the beach, their naked bodies beaten and tired in their double love-making. Riku actually found himself underneath his little love. When he woke up, he was surprised to see a smiling face proped up on an elbow on Riku's chest.   
  
"I win." he stated, proudly.  
  
Riku laughed. "I guess you did. then again, it was fun playing the catcher instead of the pitcher."   
  
"Did I do better?"  
  
Riku smirked, "I'm not sure, considering the fact that I was on my back half the time."  
  
Sora giggled and streched out on Riku's chest. He traced circles on Riku's washboard stomach with his index finger.  
  
"God, you're cute." Riku mumbled, half asleep. "I can take away your virginity, cast of your chastity, but I can't steal your innocence."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, but I'm glad I can't." Riku watched as Sora's hand walked across his chest. 'God, he's adorable.'  
  
"Stop being cute."  
  
"Huh?" he looked up, eyes child-like and confused.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Being cute."  
  
"Huh, why?"  
  
"Because you're too cute."  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "How amd I being cute?"  
  
Riku sighed. "Forget it. You're cute and others will try and take you because of it. And telling you not to be cute is saying not to be you." he gave him a chaste kiss. "Besides I love you this way."  
  
Sora jerked his head up. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'I love you'." The serious expression on Riku's face almost made Sora cry. He vaguely remembered him whispering it into his ear but his mind was clouded with moans of ecstasy and pleasure from the previous night.   
  
Sora smiled, his eyes watering. "I love you, too. God, I love you." he mumbled, tugging on Riku's hair.  
  
"Please remember that I always will." Riku muttered, unsure if Sora heard him. He leaned in to kiss him, then stopped. "As long as my heart beats."  
  
"What?"  
  
Riku glanced down at him. "Footsteps."  
  
Hurridly, the boys rushed to their clothes, putting them on in jerky movements. Kairi approached them just as Sora threw on his T-shirt.  
  
She smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing." they said in unison. They exchanged looks out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Er, we just came back from a swim." Sora muttered.  
  
She shook her head in confusion. "Funny, you don't look wet, just sweaty."   
  
Sora squared his jaw, prepared for the worst, while Riku just smiled placidly.  
  
"And none of your clothes are wet from swimming."  
  
Riku smiled, "Isn't it a funny thing, two guys swimming in the nude?"  
  
Sora bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Kairi's startled face.  
  
She regained her composure and coughed, obviously trying not to laugh herself. "Um, I came to check up on you two. You both scared me when you didn't come back last night. Me, waking up alone and wondering where you two were this morning." she glared at them, her hands on her hips. "I should box your ears in."  
  
Riku yawned, streaching his arms. "Wow, so tired." he winked at Sora, then walked off to the campsite. Sora rubbed his eyes, his legs moving like jelly. How Riku managed to walk back without tripping, he would never know. He was just happy that he had Kairi to lean on everytime he almost fell on his face.   
  
Kairi gently led him to his sleeping bag, where he snuggled in for warmth.   
  
"Sleep well, Sora." she whispered. When she leaned in to kiss him, he was already fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
When Sora woke up, lips were pressed against his neck and hands were under his shirt. His heart fluttered when he saw a silver head on his chest.   
  
"Riku." he muttered. Riku finally had a shirt on. When he leaned foreward to kiss him, Riku pulled back.  
  
"Wake up, we're leaving."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The ship just got here and Kairi's running around like a chicken with her head cut off." a smile creeped up on his lips. "She was so worried that we would forget something, she put me in charge of waking you up. I don't think it was a wise decision on her part, don't you agree?"  
  
"Well, that all depends." He wrapped his arms around his neck. "What do you plan on doing with me?"  
  
A slow grin appeared on Riku's face. His hands went to the front of Sora's pants to unbutton them. "That all depends on what you want me to do."  
  
"Wait, Riku, we can't." he put a hand on Riku's fingers, trying to stop their itching to strip Sora.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the ship's here."  
  
Riku sighed. "Sora, you and your stupid logic, ruining a guy's fun."   
  
"Shut up and move your hands."   
  
"Your wish is my command." He moved his hands to Sora's wrists, then pushed Sora backwards, pinning his hands above his head.   
  
"Riku, I said-"  
  
"Calm down, Sora. Do I have to warn you everytime I'm not going to 'take you'"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Riku surpressed a chuckle. "I was just gonna take back the kiss I lost when Kairi came, that's all."  
  
"That's all? By the way you were going, I thought-"  
  
"That I was going to do more?" Riku scoffed. "You said no, remember? Is that disappointment I hear, Sora-kun?"  
  
Sora didn't answer. He leaned up and kissed him, pressing his lips firmly against his lover's. When Sora broke the kiss, Riku had a look of severe agitation.   
  
"Are you SURE we can't do more?"  
  
"No, you sex fiend, now get off of me."  
  
***  
  
Sora put his things down and sighed as they entered the apartment. Riku immidiately went to his room, shaking his head and mumbling something about needing to be alone. Kairi went off to their bedroom to unpack and Sora followed her.  
  
They unpacked in silence until Kairi looked up at him. "He doesn't look happy."  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "Who, Riku?"  
  
She nodded. "Either he isn't telling us something or that "problem" of his isn't resolved."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Did you see the way he stormed into the apartment. The only thing missing from his mood was a floating black cloud with an angry face."  
  
Sora chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with Riku, he just wants his 'me' time. He seemed perfectly happy when we left the island-"   
  
"-and his mood became royally pissed when we returned to Traverse Town."   
  
"Well, maybe he's a sun person, you know, getting depressed when it isn't sunny and stuff."  
  
She threw him a skeptical look, then took him by the hand. "Sweetie, I don't think it's that, but I do have a theory." She took a deep breath. "I think Riku likes you."  
  
"What?" It wasn't that he didn't believe that he liked him, far from it. It was more of how Kairi knew. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, he told me that he was gay and the way that he was looking at us when I took your hand in the ship. I'm not conceited enough to think a gay man would have a crush on me, but you on the other hand..."   
  
Sora blinked, unsure of what to say next. Words were forming on the tip of his tongue. 'Tell her,' his mind screamed. 'Tell her the truth. Tell her that you love him.' He opened his mouth to say it, but Kairi beat him to it.  
  
"I think you should talk to him. I'm getting really worried." she nodded for him to leave.   
  
Sora got to his feet and walked to the door. He turned around, "Kairi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-" and for some reason, when he really needed to talk, his mouth failed him and he ended up thinking about Riku's mouth on his lips, holding back his words.  
  
"Nothing." he turned on his heels and walked to Riku's room.   
  
The first thing that Sora noticed was that the lights weren't on. The only light source was from the window, but most of the curtains were drawn. Next to the window, Riku was sitting on the ledge.  
  
"I heard you coming." Riku said to the window. Sora jumped. Damn he was good. "Shut the door behind you."  
  
Sora did as he was told. He took a few, tentative steps towards Riku. "Kairi says you're in love with me."  
  
"Funny." Riku said, dryly. He would not face him.  
  
"She says I should talk to you. I didn't realize how depressed you looked when you walked out of the ship, today." Sora blushed. "I guess I was still drunk on your love."  
  
"Don't sip the wine unless you know it's not blood." Riku mumbled.   
  
A chill ran down Sora's spine. 'What's he talking about? He sounds delirious.'  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Not yet." Sora said. The room had suddenly become icy and cold. "But I'm going to very soon." He rubbed his arms as if he really was cold. "The sooner I tell her, the sooner I can be with you, right?"  
  
Riku didn't answer him, but asked a question himself. "And you will call off the wedding?"  
  
"O-of course!"  
  
Riku nodded, still facing the window. "Good. You may leave now."  
  
Sora bit back an outburst and blinked back tears. "Riku, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Riku didn't answer.   
  
"Riku, I feel like you've changed." He walked to Riku and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Riku, why won't you look at me? I feel so cold."   
  
Sora pressed his head to Riku's back. "Why won't you answer my questions?"  
  
"Sora, you have on the count of ten to leave my room."  
  
"Riku, how-"  
  
"Ten, nine, eight."  
  
Sora loosened his grip from Riku's waist and backed away from him, slowly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Seven, six.."  
  
"I let you have me."  
  
"Five, four, three..."  
  
"I opened my heart to you."  
  
"Two,"  
  
"And you said you love me, too."  
  
Riku faultered at one and turned to him involuntarily. Sora took this opportunity and ran toward him, pressing his face into his chest. "I can still feel your heart beating fast." He encircled his waist and sighed as Riku wrapped his arms around him as well.   
  
"I knew you still loved me."  
  
"That's not nessessarily true."  
  
Sora's mouth went dry. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that you only think I still love you. A hug means nothing compared to a vast emotion."  
  
Riku felt Sora's body shiver and tremble under his grasp. He unwrapped his arms from around him. "Let go of me, Sora."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sora, let. me. go."  
  
Tears coursed down Sora's cheeks as he let go of Riku. He glared at the blurry outline of Riku. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Easily, now get out."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Kairi strummed another chord out of her guitar, working on the next verse of her song.  
  
"The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me."  
  
Chapter Owari  
  
A/N: I only have two things to say about this: 1. I warned you. 2. Don't kill me, it'll get better.   
  
Chapter 6 Tease: Know what, almost all of Marron5's songs are lethal when doing this kind of chapter. The line "When you answer the door, pick up the phone, you won't find me 'cause I'm not coming home.' suits the begining of the next chapter. Try to guess what happens.   
  
Riku: (jaw drops) How... How could you do this to us?  
  
Me: Um... I'm soo sorry. Please, don't kill me with that. Put down the Keyblade.... RIKU!  
  
To Quote No Doubt: "Welcome to the Tragic Kingdom" 


	6. Hopeless

Simple and Clean- by Wild Wisdom  
  
Chapter 7: Hopeless  
  
A/N: Please forget all the rules where the number 7 is a lucky number. In this chapter, it's far from it. As usual, don't kill the writer. How else will you get your story?  
  
Also, I'm not usually a Rinoa/Squall lover, but for the sake of the story, I'm willing to sacrifice it.  
  
This time, it's the third scene.  
  
A week later from the last conversation between Sora and Riku caused irratic and uncontrolled silence in the appartment. Riku had spent most of his nights away, trying to stay as far away from the appartment as possible while Sora couldn't even muster enough energy to get out of bed unless it was an absolute must. Usually, Kairi had to force him to move.   
  
"Sora," Kairi walked in on her fiance for the fifth night in a row. Sora was curled up in a ball under the covers, covering his eyes from the light at the door. "Sora, you have to eat honey."  
  
A man could go without food for forty days and live. Sora was planning on going for forty-one.   
  
Kairi sat next to him. "Come on, Sora. It can't be that bad."  
  
Sora poked his head out of the pillows and glared at her. "Not that bad?"  
  
She bit her lip as Sora stared at her with unblinking eyes. As she spoke, her voice began to waver. "Sora, you don't even tell me the details of the arguement. All you did was storm into the room and stay in the bed all day! You won't even talk to me!"  
  
"The fact that we had an arguement is enough." He rolled over to avoid her unwavering gaze.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Sora, do you love him?"  
  
The exasperated tone caused Sora to roll back over to his fiance. "What are you talking about? Why would you ask a thing like that?"  
  
"Boys are allowed to love each other." she said, almost defiantly. "But I meant it like a brother. Do you love Riku?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, forcing her to stand her ground. "Then, I love him with all of my heart."  
  
She glared at him. "Then what are you doing? Solve this stupid problem and get back to loving him as you should."  
  
He backed down in slight shock, wondering if she truly understood what she was asking of him. He sank into the pillows again. 'If only I could' he thought, bitterly. "I can't love him like I used to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... because there are some obstacles that can't be cleared."  
  
"Then clear them." she thrust out her chin, daringly.  
  
"And there are some words that can't be taken back without time to heal."  
  
"Then speed up the pace and heal quicker."  
  
"We've hurt each other too much."  
  
"Then mend each other's wounds."   
  
He shook his head. How could he possibly do all of this and hurt Kairi in the process? "Please Kairi, as my fiancee and my friend, don't interfere."  
  
"I can't stand back while two of my best frien-"  
  
"Don't interfere." And he rolled back over, hoping she would get the hint to leave. He felt the weight lift off of the bed as she stood and listened for the door.   
  
As soon as Kairi reached the door, she gasped a startled surprise. "Riku!"  
  
Sora's heart began to race. He snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. How long would his love plague him?  
  
Riku, dressed in the same black clothes that he had arrived in, looked back at the 'sleeping' form and inwardly sighed. Faking sleep wasn't foreign to Riku and he immediately knew.  
  
"Riku, what's up?" Kairi smiled.   
  
"I just wanted to let you and Sora know that I'm leaving."  
  
Sora's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He tightened his grip on the blanket.  
  
"Oh, I hope it's not because of the little fight you and Sora had."  
  
Riku put a hand through his hair. "It's time for me to leave."  
  
"Riku, if you and Sora would just settle the arguement-"  
  
"I think it's better if we don't, Kairi, okay? Just forget about it."  
  
Kairi sighed and nodded slowly. "Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Well, for now I'm going to stay at Squall's, but I don't know where I'm going to go after that. I think I'll just wander afterwards."  
  
"Stay in touch, okay?" she gave him a shy smile.  
  
He returned the smile, only his was a little smaller and a little sadder. "I will."  
  
***  
  
Riku looked down at his plate. Squall's food wasn't exactly appetizing, but it would do.  
  
Squall looked up from his dinner plate at Riku, who was picking at his food. "Riku, are you okay?"  
  
Riku blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I zoned out a little. What did you say?"  
  
"You remind me of me." Squall laughed a little. "I can't believe I just said that. I must be getting old."  
  
Riku chuckled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I always use to be cold and unemotional. You know, the lone wolf type? You're kind of like that too, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess so. I have nothing to care about in the world anymore."  
  
"What about you're friends?"  
  
"I'm trying to get away from most of them, thanks."  
  
Squall looked at him hard for a moment. "You obviously lost something you love."  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow. "Why would you assume something like that?"  
  
"I lost something precious to me once. I acted exactly the way you did."  
  
"What did you lose?"  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who. Rinoa was my lover."  
  
Riku sat up. "What was she like?"  
  
"To put it lightly, Rinoa was my lover because we were the complete opposites. Where I was harsh, she was kind. She taught me how to dance before I even knew her name."  
  
"Sounds like she was a real angel."  
  
Squall smiled with a melocholy air. "I guess she was. I loved her more than anything."  
  
Riku waited a few seconds before he snapped Squall out of his stupor. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She... I'm not sure, exactly. I don't know how I parted from her, but I'm sure she's back home where I belong. Selphie was one of her best friends as well, but when she came here, she was a child. I think it had to do with the destiny islands as childhood, while traverse town forces you to become and adult. I was seventeen before I came here as was Selphie."  
  
"I grew up with Selphie."  
  
Squall laughed. "Well, that's just my theory. Anyway, the point is I miss Rinoa with a passion. That's why I put red wings on my jacket. She has white ones on her duster."  
  
"You must have made quite the couple."  
  
"People thought we were perfect. I even tried dating to get me out of missing her, but it never worked. Aerith... she and I broke it off soon after you came."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said I scared her. Perhaps I wanted commitment too early."  
  
Riku nodded and yawned. "It's been a long night, Squall."  
  
"I agree. You should sleep." Squall watched Riku leave the dinning room.  
  
***  
  
Riku's dreams were riddled with Sora. Not that he was surprised, mind you. Riku was half expecting the dreams to be full of Sora's smiles and kisses. The way Sora's mouth pouted when Riku made a particularly funny comment on his submissiveness or eye colour. His eyes were full of innocence and trust. Because of this, Riku beat himself up for hurting him in such a brutal fashion. But it had to be done. It had to be-  
  
Riku woke up with a start. Between sleeping in a foreign bed and having fitfull dreams involving Sora, he kept hearing moans outside of his door. He swallowed and waited as Squall opened the door.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall sat down on the bed and smiled. Suddenly, Riku found himself pinned to the bed, Squall's lips against his. He thrashed, but Squall, being bigger, managed to keep him down without breaking the kiss. He moved his arms from Riku's shoulders to his waist, teasing the edge of his pants. He broke the kiss and began to press his lips against his neck.  
  
"Squall, what are you-"  
  
"Rinoa." he murmured. "I've missed you."  
  
Riku bit his lip, finally realizing what was going on. "Squall, I'm not Rinoa."  
  
"Rinoa, you try to fight me, but you always lose."  
  
"Squall, I'm not your-"  
  
"Rinoa, please... please." Riku finally felt his pants inching down his legs at Squall's touch. "Give my this night, at least."  
  
And image of Sora, highlighted by the moon, appeared in Riku's mind.   
  
"You left me feeling so empty..." his mouth, gentle mouth, spoke.  
  
Riku never wanted anyone to feel empty because of him again. Riku looked down to Squall. "For one night Squall, I will be your Rinoa, your lover... if you can be my Sora."  
  
Squall smiled seductively and Riku felt his pants fall completely off. His hands moved and groped down below, feeling for when Riku would ache in pleasure. Squall moved his hand felt and grinded against him. Riku swallowed and concentrated as Squall's face changed to Sora.  
  
He didn't feel anything else anymore.  
  
***  
  
Kairi felt Sora shudder against her as they slept. Something somewhere caused Sora to shiver, even in his sleep. She hummed her song, adding the next lyrics to it  
  
That's when I came to you  
  
and said...  
  
But she didn't know what could ever be said to calm his beating heart and his cold body.  
  
***  
  
Riku bitterly kicked a stone on the sidewalk. He just let his feet guide him, not caring in the world. At first, he had just thought 'How could I be so stupid'.  
  
But he kept coming everynight for more, allowing his emotions and imagination to take advantage of him. It had been a week since the begining. The first night it happened, he tried to scrub his skin clean. Squall explained this was the main reason that Aerith hadn't stayed with him- it was too much.   
  
"But you don't run away at my touch." he said with a sad smile.  
  
Riku sighed at his weakness and once again concentrated on not knowing where his feet would take him, though he knew where he was going....  
  
He smiled, despite himself, as Kairi met him at her appartment door.  
  
"Anything you left is in your room." she said and left to her own room.   
  
Riku went to it and grabbed the rest of his clothes. As he stuffed the clothing into the bag, he heard Kairi's giggle and a soft moan escape his lips. Riku heard that moan so many times before, coming from the lips of both Squall and Sora alike.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him as he walked from his room and stood in front of the doorway of the couple's room, angling himself so he couldn't be seen unless they stepped out into the hall.  
  
"Kairi, come on!" Sora laughed as Kairi tickled him from behind. Riku relaxed. So it wasn't what he thought after all.  
  
Kairi smiled and pulled him to the mirror. "Look at yourself. I have hardly seen you this happy in ages."   
  
"Yeah," he pulled her into him and gave her a chaste kiss. "But soon, we'll be able to see each other happy everyday, all the time."  
  
"Sooner or later," she smiled.  
  
He returned it, then let go of her. "Why not sooner?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He looked down at the young redhead. "Why wait? Why not tomorrow?"  
  
She gave him a wayward look as if he had sprouted three heads. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Insanely crazy about you." he pulled her in again and kissed the top of her head. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say..." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I say yes!"  
  
He nodded. "Then this time, tomorrow, we will be wed."  
  
Riku tried, but as hard as he did, he couldn't wrench his eyes away from the scene. Sora had delicately lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He slowly undid the front of her shirt, smirking in a fashion that would put Riku to shame.   
  
Riku squared his jaw, willing himself to go, but he couldn't move his feet.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.   
  
"What about Riku?"  
  
He shrugged. "Who cares about Riku?" He leaned in again and just before his lips touched hers, a thought and an emotion blazed into his mind.  
  
'I DO.'  
  
In a startled rush, he ripped is mouth away from Kairi and looked at the doorway.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He swallowed and stood in horror. Standing in the door was Riku in all of his glory, arms folded in a scowl.  
  
That's when I came to you  
  
and said...  
  
End Chapter   
  
A/N: .... I'm so sorry!!!!!!! I promise, the next chapter should bring a smile. The next is the last, folks, and it'll probably be a bit on the long side. I have a lot to explain, oui? We're reaching the climax now. After that, there's a sexy epilogue waiting.  
  
Final Chapter Tease: The marriage will go on, but will Riku be able to survive after it? And what's this about Kairi? What will happen to our lovable keyblade master and his little love affair? (This is, mind you, a Sora/Riku. ...yeah, keep tellin' yourself that.)  
  
Read and Review. I love you all! 


	7. Hikari

Chapter Seven: Hikari  
  
A/N: It's the final mix, the climax, what we've all been waiting for. Thank you for reading Simple and Clean. God, this chapter's long! Oh, and remember how I said J.K. Rowling is an amazing writer? See if you can pick up hints about what I mean. There are clues about how this story is going to end everywhere and where I'm gonna pull out a sequel. Also, major characters that you may overlook also have important roles. That's all I'm gonna say about that other than the fact that it's sickening how well I know the wedding matrimony. One last thing: Anyone wonder why Riku gives Sora the paopu fruit at the beginning of the game? I was playing KH with my cousin yesterday and she was the one who pointed it out. O.o (heh heh heh, SquareUnix is so good at that!)  
  
Dedication: To Aysiaella for getting my ass back in gear by threatening to burn me in the eternal flames of hell.  
  
To Every Door Of Darkness...  
  
Sora saw Riku's eyes, the ice blue gems, glareing with hatred and disgust. He eagerly glared back, holding Kairi closer.  
"Kairi." He said, kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back."  
She smiled and shrugged. "Just be careful. Riku went to get some of his things and I don't feel like playing the referee."  
Sora let go of her with a bitter laugh and walked out the door. His eyes met Riku's and he hesitated. "Riku, what are you doing here?" The silver-haired man sighed. "Kairi."  
"What about her?" Sora felt his temper rising. "I'm so sick of  
excuses, Riku. What do you want?" Exasperated, he turned around to walk away from him. He barely got three steps before Riku snatched his arm and spun him around.  
"Riku, I'm warning you. Let me go."  
Riku didn't answer. He pulled him outside so Kairi couldn't hear their conversation.  
As soon as they got outside, Sora jerked his arm away from Riku's grasp. "Come on, Riku, this isn't-"  
"You told me you weren't going to marry her." He interrupted.  
Sora glowered at his ex-lover. "Yeah, well things change, people change."  
"You haven't changed the way you feel about me."  
"Sora's heart skipped a beat. "Even so, your love changed."  
Riku's eyes softened and he gently cupped Sora's face, caressing his cheek. "No, it didn't."  
For a moment, Sora wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe every word Riku said to him. But the cold hatred that he met before when he entered his room a week ago told him otherwise. "Liar," He pulled away from the silver-haired man, swatting his hand away from his face. "Riku, that's such B.S."  
"No, it isn't."  
"You're lying to me. I know you are. You've lied to me from the start!"  
"Sora, please listen-"  
"Shut up!" Sora clasped his ears. "You made me believe that you loved me and then you took it away!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't trust you anymore."  
The expression on Riku's face became hard and stony. He squared his jaw. "I came back here to make sure that you didn't marry her."  
"Well, I'm going to." Sora whispered. "So stay out of it."  
"Don' worry," Riku said, still glaring at Sora. "I will."  
Sora watched as Riku turned on his heel and walked away. But his heart was still pounding with every step Riku took away from him.  
Meanwhile, Kairi was in her room again, thinking about Sora and Riku's relationship. She picked up her guitar and sighed out the next lines of her song.  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have  
To walk on water?  
  
Sora walked with Kairi to the café that they worked at, the same place where this whole mess began in the first place. He made sure to be the best future husband he could be, holding her hand as they got there and pushing in her seat for her.  
He sat down himself and held her hand across the table. "I'm sorry I haven't been helping much on the wedding planning."  
"That's okay," she smiled. "I know you have problems of your own to work out. Besides, I've always wanted to plan a wedding and Aerith, Yuffie and the rest of the princesses have been real supportive."  
"Where are we having it?"  
"Mickey's castle." She bubbled. "He's so sweet. He said that he wasn't gonna allow a princess to get married just anywhere. It's like getting a royal treatment or something."  
Sora sighed. "Well, as long as you're having fun."  
"I am." She smiled as the waiter came and ordered her usual white chocolate mocha while Sora just got a regular coffee. She rubbed Sora's palm with her thumb. "I just wish that you and Riku didn't get into a fight around now, you know?"  
He didn't answer but looked off into the distance where the steps were. A few weeks ago, Riku came back and descended those stairs.  
"It's so weird to think that right there is where Riku came back." Kairi gushed. When Sora looked at her in shock, she just smiled again. "I know when you are thinking about him. You get this look on your face." she stretched her arms over her head. "When we were younger, you would always look up to him like an idol or something. But now, when you think about him, you always have this sad look in your eyes. But that same spark of a worshipper was still there."  
When Sora didn't answer, she continued. "Maybe it wasn't worship. Maybe it was love, you know?"  
"Kairi." It pained his heart to hear her talk like this, especially since it was so close to the truth.  
"I'll stop if you want me to stop." She said. "But tomorrow, I'm going to Leon's apartment to give an invitation."  
"Didn't he get his today?"  
"Not Leon's invite. Riku's."  
She seemed to be studying for his reaction. "Kairi, he's your friend too. If you want to invite him, that's fine by me. Just don't expect me to say anything to him, that's all."  
A wave of relief washed over his fiancée. "Thank you, Sora."  
  
Riku got back to Squall's apartment late that night. Squall was watching TV in the dark living room when Riku came through the door, eyes heavy and hair windblown. "Riku, are you okay?" Riku didn't answer him. He crossed the living room and turned off the television. "What are you-" "Squall," he said hoarsely. "Take me away from this reality." Squall stood up and groped for Riku's waist, pulling him close. "What happened?" "Gone. I've lost him forever." "Sora?" "Yeah." Riku relaxed into Squall's hold. Squall drew him in closer, allowing Riku to wrap his arms around the older man tighter. "Squall, release me from the pain." "What do you want me to do?" "Be my Sora for tonight." Squall nodded and nibbled Riku's ear, trying to get a moan out of him. He worked his way up the back of Riku's shirt, tugging it off. He dropped it in its place and grabbed Riku's lifeless hand, dragging him to the bedroom. "Sora," Riku murmured as Squall placed him on the bed, unbuckling his own pants. "Sora, are you there?" "Yes," Squall answered, and he unzipped Riku's jeans. "Please tell me that you aren't marrying Kairi tomorrow." "I'm not." Sora's face was beaming back at him. His hands groped Riku's front and Riku groaned in pleasure. "Promise me." He cried out. "Promise me that you won't leave me." "I won't." Sora pulled down his boxers and pinned him to the bead. Their hips rocked like waves in an ocean as Riku grasped for Sora's waist, keeping steady to the rhythm until he blacked out.  
  
(Author's shameless note: Oh... oh wow... damn... I didn't know that it would be that way!!)  
  
Riku woke up the next day with his legs and arms wrapped around Squall. Cursing his stupidity, he went into the shower and tried to scrub every part of him that felt like Squall's touch feigning to be Sora's. The way his hands groped and his hips grinded was disgusting him. What was worse was his need for it. If Sora wasn't around, he needed Squall to be his replacement and he was his Rinoa.  
As he got out of the shower, he grabbed his clothes, hoping to whatever deity was out there that Squall wouldn't wake up. Fortunately he didn't. He was on his way out the bedroom when the doorbell rang.  
"Come on, open up! I know you're in there, Riku."  
Great. Kairi.  
He opened the door. "Hello, what's up?"  
"Why did you and Sora get into a fight?"  
Damn, she was blunt. "That's really none of your business."  
She sighed. "I thought you would say that. Would the fight stop you from coming to our wedding?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh, it really can't be that bad." She whined. "And we really need you at the wedding! Who's gonna be Sora's best man?!?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that question?"  
"Well, yeah." Kairi sighed again. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I know you like Sora."  
Riku's eyebrows shot way up. "What the hell?"  
"Come on, I told him too, right before you two had your argument!" Kairi said. "And when I did, it didn't make a difference to him!"  
"You told him before we had the fight?"  
"Right before."  
"And he didn't say... anything else?"  
"No, he just smiled and said that he would talk to you about whatever stick up your ass problem that you had!" Kairi growled in frustration. She never spoke this way unless she had to. Now seemed like a good time.  
"Well, you still have no idea what the fight was about and you have no idea what you're talking about anyway." He lowered his eyes. "I apparently don't like him anymore. He told me that to my face."  
Kairi squared her jaw. She had never been so aggravated in all her life. "We've always looked up to you, Riku, as a friend, as a brother and anything. Whenever we didn't know something, you told us that we would understand when we were older. But you know what? You and Sora have always been having these kinds of fights for some time now, from over a paopu fruit to whatever the hell this was about now!" She grabbed his shoulers, making him face her. "I'm older, Riku, and I still don't understand! I don't understand this and I don't understand you two!" "What are you talking about, Kairi?" Riku was losing his patience. The look in Kairi's eye was one of sheer determination. She released his shoulders. "You're right about me not knowing the fight and what happened." Kairi said, fighting back tears. "But take this invitation to the wedding today, please..."  
  
Sora ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he was going through with this. Now, dressed from head to toe in a tuxedo he faced the isle watching the ladies in waiting and their escorts walk them down. People from various worlds were inside the castle. 'What would be a better wedding,' they all said, 'than between the Keyblade Master and the Lost Princess?'  
Sora had an answer to all of the people he heard say that. Unfortunately, his answer was currently empty.  
His heart skipped a beat as Kairi walked down the isle. Her dress was a simple white with flecks of silver. Her hair was down but had a crown of white flowers around it. While others commented on how beautiful the bride looked, Sora couldn't help but realize that her dress was the same color as Riku's hair. Every time he kissed him, that's where his hands always ended up, tangled in Riku's hair.  
And that made Sora think about kissing Riku... which didn't help his current situation in the least.  
Kairi reached him, smiling as she always did. Her smiles always reminded him of childhood and secrets.  
"Hello, everyone." Mickey said, waving to the crowd. Because of his height, they needed an altar so the audience could see him. "We are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Sora and Riku."  
"What did you say?" Sora stood up straighter.  
Kairi gave him a worried look. "Are you okay?"  
"I said the marriage of Sora and Kairi." Mickey laughed. "Look everyone, he's getting pre-marriage jitters."  
The audience laughed at Sora's antics. Kairi gave him a warm smile again in the hopes of calming his nerves.  
"Like I was saying, we are all here to see Sora and Kairi become one and in unity." Mickey continued. "Is there anyone here who disapproves of this holy binding?"  
No one spoke up. Kairi's face actually looked as if it fell for a moment before she held her head high again. Sora reached out for her hand and she bit her lip. Obviously she was just as nervous about this as he was.  
Or maybe he was a little more.  
"Kairi, do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in health and in sickness until death do you part?"  
"I-I do." Kairi stammered out. Something seemed to be troubling her. "And do you Sora, take Kairi to be your lawfully wedding wife..." As Mickey droned on, Sora let his eyes wander for a moment. He looked at all the faces around him, all giving him their blessing to marry Kairi. Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith... Way in the back, standing with his arms crossed, dressed in black and looking as if he was going to a funeral was Riku. Sora felt his heart literally stop beating as he caught he eyes, those ice blue eyes that enchanted him so many years ago. "Sora?" Kairi gently touched his arm.  
Sora looked at Kairi's face, beaming up at him expectantly. "Kairi, I... I can't."  
Her face dropped. "What?"  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't do this."  
The audience was quiet, deafeningly so. But out of all the sounds that he expected to break the silence (all of them coming from Riku), he would have never expected laughter.  
Laughter coming from Kairi's mouth, in fact.  
She grabbed his arm and ran down the isle, dragging him the whole way. They ran through the halls, Kairi's laughing bouncing off the castle walls and echoing around them. Thinking that she had gone insane, Sora pulled his arm away.  
She stopped running and began spinning around in circles until she fell to the floor, dizzy.  
"Kairi, I'm gonna get some help."  
"No, no, no, Sora, wait!" she said between giggles. "I'm not crazy, I swear!"  
"What's gotten into you?"  
She gasped for breath and stood up, embracing him in a hug. "It's time for me to tell you the truth."  
"What truth?"  
"I knew that you loved Riku, I've always known!"  
Sora backed away from her smiling face. "What are you talking about?"  
"When we were little and I gave you two that paopu fruit, it was in the hopes that you two would realize that you were meant for each other! That's why I was so surprised when you asked me to marry you."  
"So why did you do it?" he asked. He didn't know whether to be mad or baffled. "Why did you accept my proposal?"  
"Because I knew that you needed someone, something steady at the time. In your mind, you believed Riku was gone forever. But your heart told you otherwise. Your heart said that he was alive, right?"  
He couldn't deny that. It was the total truth.  
"Listen, Sora." She said, suddenly becoming serious. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I was going to be that person that you could lean on until you realized the truth. I saw you and Riku that night on the beach when we went on vacation."  
When he made a face, she laughed. "I left before anything happened, don't worry. Anyway, I saw the way he's looked at you since he arrived. A pained expression with a hint of love everytime you walked by. It was maddening but I wasn't going to do anything about it until you realized it yourself."  
"The only thing that was really maddening was how great of a friend you are." He embraced her again, a smile on his face. "These past few weeks must have been torture."  
"Painfully so." She laughed. "But I wasn't gonna be able to do anything until you realized that things are that simple."  
Sora relaxed into her hug. "Now we have to convice Riku."  
  
The now unmarried, unengaged couple got back to their apartment, laughing and acting silly. Kairi, who had nicely given back the wedding dress to the king, donned Sora's spare t-shirt and jeans, both of which were too baggy for her. Sora just went home in his tux since he was too exhausted to care.  
Kairi shut the door. "We just got in before the rain."  
"I need to take a nap. This has been too long of a day." Sora yawned and headed to the bedroom. Kairi was about to join him when she saw a note by the door.  
She picked it up. It was a simple card with no name or address on it. Inside, it read:  
  
I'm traveling; I don't think we'll run into each other again. I'm leaving now so I won't mess up your new life.  
  
There was no signature but Kairi immediately knew who it was. She threw the card down and raced into the town, running down the stairs in the pouring rain. Running from district to district, she finally found him in the Third District, his bag over his shoulder.  
"Riku, wait!" She ran toward him and pulled his bag off his shoulders. "Please, just listen to me. Don't walk away; I need to tell you something!"  
Riku looked as if he was about to protest then looked at her clothes. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like you fell into a laundry basket!"  
"Nevermind that!" she said. "You have to stay! Sora and I aren't married."  
"I know; I was there." He sighed. "I was way in the back and Sora saw me before he said no."  
Kairi felt as if she was going to rip her hair out. "Don't you see? That's proof that he loves you!"  
"Perhaps. But I can't love him."  
"Why not?" When Riku didn't answer, she grabbed his shirt. "Riku, please answer me!"  
He pushed her off of his shirt and picked up his bag. "Tell Sora that I'm sorry for everything."  
"Riku." Across the District like a hoarse whisper, Sora's voice carried to Riku's ears. He turned around to see Sora walking towards him until they were a foot away. "Riku, is it true? Do you love me?"  
"I-"  
"I love you, Riku." Sora interrupted. "I just wish you could love me."  
Riku sighed. "I can't love you because I'm dangerous. I don't want to risk hurting you anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I... worked for Ansem, all I could think about was how much I was hurting you. Now, I don't have to worry about him but I still am able to make you cry."  
Sora listened, the rain deafening in his ears. Kairi felt as if she couldn't utter a word so she stayed quiet and Riku continued. "When I came back, it was only suppose to be a short stay. I told myself that I would see you and Kairi one more time but I wouldn't stay. If I did, I would probably fall in love with you all over again." He scoffed. "I wasn't expecting love at first sight. I never believed in it. I then grew jealous. Jealous of Kairi for having you. My goal became for you to break it off with her. But when I had you, I wondered if this was because of some stupid piece of fruit six years ago or did I love you? And if I did, would I end up hurting you again? That's why I pushed you away."  
Sora looked as if he was going to cry. Riku wanted to kick himself. "See, that's what I mean! It's that face that you make that makes me want to leave. I hate hurting you."  
Underneath the tears that he brushed away, Sora smiled and walked closer to him until they were heartbeats away from each other. Sora didn't dare touch him and Riku felt like he would be intruding on the moment if he reached out for him.  
Sora looked up at him. "We have to take that chance, Riku."  
"I love you, Sora. You're the only person in the world that makes me feel as if I never did anything wrong in my life."  
"Then don't let this relationship go." Sora wondered when his knees would buckle. The look that Riku was giving him was raw emotion.  
"I love you, Riku."  
Riku offered his hand to pull Sora close. Sora looked down at it and shook his head as he slapped it away. He offered his own hand instead. "But you have to trust our love."  
"Most definitely." He took Sora's hand and paused. Just before Sora could pull him into himself, Riku jerked his hand, forcing Sora into him. Sora laughed. "You're so playful." "Too playful?" "No." He looked up into Riku's eyes and smiled. Riku bent lower and kissed him. Sora's hands found their way back up into Riku's hair, tangling them into it. Suddenly, they heard a squeal of laughter and pulled away. Kairi was rejoicing and dancing in the rain. Riku embraced Sora again, this time just feeling his body under his fingertips.  
Kairi's voice rang out into the District louder than ever:  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on.  
Regardless of warning  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before.

Epilogue: Fantasy 

A/N: Hold your noses if your sensitive to people talking about sex (like me)  
  
All in all, the trio managed to get everything they could ever want. Kairi was currently on tour with her new single, Simple and Clean (Coughit'sreallyUtadaHikaributwhatevercough) which she dedicated to the boys. Sora and Riku moved out of their former homes respectively and actually got an apartment of their own.  
Now, in bed in their first night, Riku wrapped an arm around Sora, who was almost asleep.  
"Sora, sleep with me tonight."  
"No."  
"Why not, it's our first night here!"  
Sora turned around and glared at him. "Do you really need to know why I refuse to sleep with you, Riku?"  
Riku raised an eyebrow and Sora checked off the list.  
"We've only been here for a little less than twenty four hours. Within the first hour of us finishing our packing, you grabbed me and we did it on the living room floor."  
Riku nodded. "So?"  
"Then, we went out. As soon as we got back, I practically had to sprint up the stairs in order try and escape you."  
"True. So what?"  
Sora stared at him. "I didn't even make it up the stairs before you tackled me."  
Riku grinned. "I remember that."  
"And then you grabbed me in the shower." He sighed. "Kairi called. Do you remember what she said?"  
"No."  
"She said that I deserved some rest because god knows you probably won't quit." Sora thought for a moment. "And then, I was walking in the hallway and you popped out of the closet and pulled me it!"  
"Yeah." Riku smiled. "That was a fun one. You really weren't expecting that one."  
"The closet, Riku?!?"  
"So, we're both out of the closet. Might as well have some fun inside of it again."  
Sora tried not to laugh. He was trying to scold his lover after all. "At dinner you purposely got me tipsy with paopu wine."  
"Only shared with your one and only." When Sora gave him a face, he blinked. "What? That's what it says on the bottle."  
"That's not why I'm glaring at you. Please tell me you remember."  
"What, you mean us on the kitchen floor? That's nothing. Plenty of couples do that!"  
"...and the dining room table as well, Riku?"  
Riku didn't answer. He honestly didn't know.  
"And then, I had to get showered again... but did you leave me alone? No. You said something about making sure we had enough quality time together."  
"That was only because I thought you'd hit me if I said something about conserving water."  
"I probably would have." Sora watched as Riku's arm slinked closer around his waist. "I know that move. That's the You-can't-run-away move."  
"No, love, this is the You-won't-fall-out-of-the-bed move." Riku grinned, seductively.  
"Riku, we just took showers and I'm too tired. I've never had so much sex in all of my life."  
"What, it was only..." he thought for a moment. "Six times..."  
"Seven."  
"So what, we're young!"  
"Where do you get all this energy from?"  
"From being playful." He drew Sora in closer. "And you said you didn't mind me being playful."  
"No, but there is a line between being playful and being a sex addict."  
"...which one will get you to sleep with me tonight."  
"...both."  
Riku rejoiced and flipped Sora over so he was on his back. "I knew you'd succumb to my powers of persuasion."  
"Shut up and sleep with me already."  
  
End Fanfiction!  
  
A/N: That last part, the epilogue, is something that's been playing in my head since chapter five or so. After their first night togetherI wanted to know what they would talk about just before they went to bed. I mean, come on, that was really cute in a slightly perverted way. Heh, it's also because I never write lemons that I wanted to see if I could do this without blushing too hard (Aysia, I nearly had a nosebleed!)  
  
Running Theme: Water was the biggest theme here. Whenever something happened in their favor, they were near water. Like, think about their first kiss, their first night and when they made up, they were in the rain, right?  
  
Kairi: I made her so kickass. I hate reading stories when she's this powderpuff that whines about everything. In the first moments of meeting her in the game, she smacks Sora upside the head. I like the way she is here. All the secrets of the story were contained within this one chick. She knew EVERYTHING FROM THE BEGINNING!  
  
Finally, I want to thank everyone for reading my fic (all completed!) I'm really proud of it (though it does remind me of a soap opera). I can't wait to start the sequel (Because there WILL be a sequel... and it will knock you off your feet) but I have to attend to my other fanfictions first. I love you all and I hope you all liked Simple and Clean!


	8. Simple and Clean

Well, I wanted you guys to see the full lyrics of the song. For PerfectOblivion, I used all the lyrics, so try scrolling down to see where I got "That's when I came to you..." (lol) Also, Hikari does mean light. That's why Utada Hikaru (I do it this way because it's the original Japanese way to do it) named the song that. You know, to every door of darkness, there is light? I believe Kairi's real name is Hikari in the Japanese game for the same reason (don't quote me on that one, because I'm not so sure about that.) Finally, the original Japanese song is named Hikari for... well, the light reason.  
  
Just to make sure that I was right about the light thing (didn't wanna base a whole chapter on a lie, would I) I searched online for Hikari on www.freedict.com and got this as a result:  
  
Results for 'Hikari'

Japanese English

hikari skips-most-stations Toukai-line shinkansen

hikari Light   
  
For PerfectOblivion, I wanna say that I commend you for trying to correct me (some reviewers wouldn't out of fear or whatever that I would bash them) but I really wanted to make sure that everything was correct before I posted it online. (I spent hours at a time watching the beginning and the end of KH listening for lyrics). I'm glad you liked my story so much, anyway! (Smiles)  
  
Anyway, the lyrics are from Animelyrics, a site with anime, game, j-pop and dancemania lyrics. If you go to Kingdom Hearts and search the Japanese version, it'll tell you that it says Hikari and means Kingdom Hearts: Simple and Clean (N/A)  
  
English Theme Song  
  
Verse 1: You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Bridge1: Don't get me wrong

I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

Chorus: When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Verse 2: The daily things that keep us all busy 

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Bridge 2: Wish I could prove I love you 

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

repeat: Chorus  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
repeat chorus

repeat hold me

repeat hold me  
  
Contributed by Allen Tyner

(Huggles everyone who read the fic)

I wanted to do this so people could just look back and forth between the fic and the song... but if I put it up and the beginning, you guys would figure out stuff later... Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
